User talk:Krowman/Archive 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome Empty Talk Page I say "No!" Welcome to PvX man! (In truth, I felt guilty for you saying hi to me ;p) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:48, 3 May 2007 (CEST) :Thank you. - Krowman (talk • ) 07:53, 3 May 2007 (CEST) Hey Krowman. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:21, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :Howdy. - Krowman (talk • ) 04:45, 4 May 2007 (CEST) ::So, what do you think of PvXwiki? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:55, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :::Not sure what to make of it yet. We'll have to wait and see how things go once we get some policy nailed down, red links filled out, etc. It's got potential, though, and I can see myself putting a lot of work in to it. - Krowman (talk • ) 05:23, 4 May 2007 (CEST) User Page umm i want to make a user page but i want it to look cool, with things like i mainly play this and my territory, i want those tags there so cool. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 142.161.71.59 ( ) }. :I think this may be what you are looking for. Just enter the name of the page into and it will show up. Dont add the template: part tho.--Sefre Talk* 05:10, 4 May 2007 (CEST) ::Yes i do mean the 3 boxes, do i just have to tell you some things and then you can add it to my page? i plan on being a big contributer to vetting and testing and even making variations. my thouhts on this is that, well, because this is a builds wiki, we should allow variations of builds, for example i have a Me/N Spitefull spirt necro, who uses fast casting to pump out skills, but this could be considered a bad build due to lack of the runes. for me it did sorry i kind of rambled there so ya, if you can help me make a cool page thats awesome.Jasonstarr 21:36, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :::The three boxes Krowman has come from that List I posted. To add them all you need to to is click your name in the top right corner and select edit this page. The just add one of those names in the list(without the template: part) inside . If you look at my page you can see how I did it and what shows up. Just look through that list, some even will show you how to add them when you open the page. Also to make discussions easier to read please indent using colons( : )(add one for each reply). If you look at this sections code you can see what I mean. And sorry for hijacking your talk page Krowman, I'm just bored.--Sefre Talk* 23:57, 4 May 2007 (CEST) :::: /shrug. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself. I appreciate it. - Krowman (talk • ) 07:46, 5 May 2007 (CEST) Krowman how do u get ur chars on ur user page?? Faramir :There are a number of ways to create a user page. If you want, you can just copy-paste my user page and fill in your own information where mine is. If this isn't for you, you can look at other user pages, such as User:Defiant Elements, User:Lania Elderfire, User:Readem, or User:Gcardinal for a variety of ways to set up a user page. - Krowman (talk • ) 20:14, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Say... Hey saw that your name filled RC =). You might have forgotten something though... Krowman, DON'T FORGET TO REVOTE! (Sorry, just had to make sure you wouldn't forget ;) [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:20, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Sysoption As a result of email conversations between myself, Armond, and Auron, I have promoted you to sysop. Congratulations. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:05, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :Gnarly. Time to start kicking butt. Go team! - Krowman (talk • ) 08:58, 19 May 2007 (CEST) It was all cheese I say! Cheese made me do I swearz! Deleting the Main Page was all his idea. And yet, you gave me a 37 second ban! Why Krowman, why :P. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:19, 19 May 2007 (CEST) Bored... Going to create IW guide. Interested in partaking? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:14, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :Do you mean it to be in your user space? I think that, at the moment, we don't have a separate section on the wiki for guides. That's actually an idea I should bring up somewhere. But sure, I'll do what I can. - Krowman 06:12, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, in my user space til fin. Don't like uncomplete pages. Sorry for typo, in RA at this very moment :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:43, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :::Starting late tonight. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:27, 26 May 2007 (CEST) Yes, we are! Hey, thanks; I hope my guildies aren't making us look bad! :) Eilsys 08:28, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :Naw, you're an all-right bunch. There once was a guild that dedicated itself to the vandalism of Gwiki a long time ago, though. Hope we don't have that kind of problem here. - Krowman 08:38, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::ugly is still around, although they probably won't be interested in vandalizing a builds site. -Auron 10:19, 24 May 2007 (CEST) Something I said I would like you or one of the other administrators to look at one of the posts I put on the main page talk as Edit Copy--Banditda 18:51, 28 May 2007 (CEST) Policy Wrote up this policy, could use some help ;). *PvX:NoBias Thanks! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:50, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Wow Sorry to bother you, but I just realized how different pages look on Fire Fox XD. Your User page looks entirely different on IE, as does mine. Mine looks horrible in FF XD [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:09, 31 May 2007 (CEST) o.O So why am I not watching your talk page? Well, this edit fixes that. -- Armond Warblade 03:02, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Help requested Any help, regarding these three projects would be greatly appreciated. *PvX:NoBias: A policy that states newly written Builds should be unbiased, and create Builds that are not limited by the Author in any way. *IW Guide: A Guide describing the basic ideas and concepts of an IW Mesmer. *Mass Builds Clean-up: (IMPORTANT) A check list of sorts, for reviewing the legitimacy of Tested Builds. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:37, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Darn ZB Over-lap Haha, oh well. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:11, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Can't We All Get Along I wrote something, and I hope you will read. CWAGA is a project started by me, and maintained by me today. Please share. Bluemilkman 19:16, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :It looks good. Might be nice to have as a template similiar to "Don't Feed the Trolls." Mind if I play around and create one in my sandbox? - Krowman 00:42, 7 June 2007 (CEST) ::Go ahead. Tell me how it goes. Bluemilkman 02:57, 7 June 2007 (CEST) "Good Sir" pwns U Yeah it does, don't deny :p. Now, I am not saying I like Bush, merely that bringing politics into this, is probably not the greatest of ideas. I can already see the NPA's flying, and heads rolling. Comparing people to Bush is well...offensive lol. At least in my views. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:40, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :My apologies. I tried to keep my political rant (2 lines?) short. Yeah, politics can get nasty, especially since we are not all from the same country. I don't think I made that comparison; on the flip side, I don't mind Bluemilkman's comparison either. I did bring Hitler into that conversation somehow though.... - Krowman 08:47, 8 June 2007 (CEST) ::Lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:55, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :::Hitler ftw? lulz -Auron 08:56, 8 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Yeah, well... - Krowman 08:59, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Actually, I like the "my good sir" comment. Yea guys, sorry about that comment. Heck, it goes against what I wrote in CWAGA. Bringing Bush into it was also stupid, I don't like comparing Bush to anyone. Actually, I like Bush, I just don't agree with some of the things he does. Anyhow, I wanted to say sorry to you guys. Thanks for being nice when I wasn't, my good sir. And no, that wasn't being sarcastic. Bluemilkman 17:54, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for being so mature about the whole situation. It facilitates the discussion, and makes it much easier to find a working solution. - Krowman 23:55, 11 June 2007 (EDT) RA yeah.... you see some pretty crazy things =P, ever get a dual weapon warrior? Eviscerate + Final Thrust pwnage! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:31, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :I use that all the time... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:21, 11 June 2007 (EDT) WTF Is with all the Vandalism lol... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:48, 11 June 2007 (EDT) : It could be all one gal/guy. My one friend had an IP changer, so the person could wait till they get warned, then change their IP again. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 23:51, 11 June 2007 (EDT) ::Could be that lots of schools are closing for summer break, and all the students have nothing better to do. I'm just throwing out guesses, you could ask them when their bans are up. - Krowman 23:52, 11 June 2007 (EDT) :::But kicking while their down is what I do best! :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:00, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Not me. I seem to have a lot of mansuetude. *plug plug* DE's Word of the Day *plug plug* - Krowman 00:03, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::::First of all, Word of the Day FTW. Second of all, as to being harsh and/or kicking people when they're down, that really isn't how I saw my comment at all. Honestly, if I see 3 Admins all make a statement (assuming they don't go over the top and make multiple statements or such), I tend to view that as the Admins presenting a united front saying that we won't tolerate that kind of behavior. It adds a bit of weight behind the statement to see that 3 Admins are watching what you do. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:10, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Improvement Project I left a message on the talk page. I also recently created an overarching page for the creation of projects. User:Defiant Elements/Projects. Review it at your leisure. I will be away for 5 days starting tomorrow, so I will not be able to respond to comments, but it might be nice to create a project hierarchy so to speak so that yours is a specific project within the scope of my Project page. Since I will be away, and since you brought up the issue, feel free to edit my page, put it in the main namespace, etc. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:44, 16 June 2007 (EDT) Touch Ranger in PvE search for stygian hunger on gwiki =) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:32, 16 June 2007 (EDT) :Oh noes! The sygies have invaded SF? What will we do? :-) - Krowman 17:56, 16 June 2007 (EDT) ::I swear, I saw one yesterday. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:01, 18 June 2007 (EDT) help Please check it out Help needed. Thx :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gcardinal ( ) }. thumb side Thumb side is now created image:Yellow_Thumbs_Sideways.png Which levels should it be at? (and how would i add it?)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Eronth ( ) }.. :Just one sec, I need to head out for a few minutes. I'll be right back to help. - Krowman 14:11, 18 June 2007 (EDT) ::Is this for Works-Good or Works-Other? - Krowman 14:44, 18 June 2007 (EDT) ::: Is works other something like, its a running build, so it works in its category, or its not good but its not bad? If the 2nd is true, then its for that. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 14:45, 18 June 2007 (EDT) ::::Works-Other is for builds that score lower than Works-Good, but higher than Archive-Trash. These templates will apply to all categories of builds (runing, GvG, etc). - Krowman 14:47, 18 June 2007 (EDT) ::::: its for other then. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 14:56, 18 June 2007 (EDT) i see you sunspear sanctuary ^^ - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:48, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :Yeah, I've been PvEing a lot recently, bringing my chars up to PvP standards. At least, they will be once I get a better hardware setup. - Krowman 10:34, 24 June 2007 (EDT) Omfg... I have spent close to 2 hours trying to find the Progression Tables on G Wiki...and I have finally found them! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:40, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :I feel bad for GWiki, I heard more people are flocking to the offical one atm. What are you using the tables for, your IW guide or...? - Krowman 15:43, 24 June 2007 (EDT) ::Yes. I originally just used the IW Template...but then learned that I cannot link it via the extension...and to make matters worse the skill bx template is interconnected with 5 others... and it's just really frustrating. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:49, 24 June 2007 (EDT) User Self Rate This is simple, do we allow user's to rate their own builds now that they can rate different levels or do we still not trust them enough? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 05:45, 30 June 2007 (CEST) :Leave it to others. Though their vote will mean less now that it takes 5 people, and not 3, to vet a build, we can still assume that by submitting a build, the author is in favor of it. - Krowman 07:53, 30 June 2007 (CEST) ::I disagree... for now. Some authors are capable of looking at even their own builds with criticism, and not voting it straight 5's - look at my recent build. If an outstanding amount of users lack the ability to rate their own builds fairly, then yeh, I think we'll have to disallow author votes. -Auron 07:56, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Rollback Hi! I removed the trash build template from A/Mo Critical Smiter, as I rated it and now there in an average overall rating of 77%. I admit I am not very experienced here (I am a Wikipedia admin, so I know about how things work over there) so maybe I do not fully understand the system. If you could clarify why you reverted it, I would be grateful. Thanks! Greeves (talk • • Wikipedia) 20:08, 1 July 2007 (CEST) :Builds must have at least 5 votes before a tag is placed. If four more people rated it, then you could add a tag. -Auron 03:33, 2 July 2007 (CEST) ::Thanks for the explanation Auron. Thanks for the co-operation Greeves. :-) - Krowman 07:53, 2 July 2007 (CEST) What? Provoke? I did nothing to provoke him. He's the one that told me to stfu. I have as much say here as you or he does. Just because I'm not an admin doesn't make my opinion any less counted. I probably shouldn't have called him an "elitist". But that give him no right to talk to me like he's God. I will have a talk with gcardinal about this. But you will be hearing little to nothing from me for a while. You can thank readem for that. Bluemilkman 07:09, 3 July 2007 (CEST) :Well, I commend you for being mature and cool-headed enough to see what you have done. It is the elitist comment that turned that conversation quite a bit more hostile. I hope you don't truly feel that I have tried to censor your opinion; as you can see further up on my own talk page, I value your contributions. I think that you both took actions that only made things worse, and I've outlined this to both of you. If you believe that a wiki-break would do you good, I encourage you to take it (it's summertime where I live, so maybe some beach-time is in order?). Anyways, regardless of whether you stay or go, your efforts will continue to be appreciated at the wiki. - Krowman 07:21, 3 July 2007 (CEST) hi hi man krow will u have my babies!!! — Skuld 22:45, 3 July 2007 (CEST) :I lay eggs. I don't think that would work, but not for lack of trying. :-) - Krowman 23:00, 3 July 2007 (CEST) ::I dont think it was a question, he used exclamation points. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:15, 7 July 2007 (CEST) Just for safety Sake User:Krowman/Build:W/A Disrupting Axe That way there is no possibility The bot will nuke it. Shireensysop 23:51, 3 July 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for that. I didn't know we were going to bot the deletion, but I probably should have figured that out. There's at least one other Savannah Heat HA build I can think of that we shouldn't delete, I'll try to find it. - Krowman 00:07, 4 July 2007 (CEST) MoR Dom Mes Just curious, how long is the chain of redirects on that? =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:39, 4 July 2007 (CEST) :Only 2. Some of the other broken redirects are bothering me though. If they redirect to an article in the userspace of a user who isn't registered on this wiki, they appear in the special list but there's nothing to delete. Rawr... - Krowman 11:40, 4 July 2007 (CEST)